Lively And Beautiful
by Corliss Kat
Summary: Skylar was staring at the river. It was flowing so lively, so beautifully. It looked as if it were happy. Singing the song of splashing water. Dancing around and bringing joy to the land. But Skylar couldn't think of happiness. Oneshot. (I own nothing.)


Skylar was staring at the river. It was flowing so lively, so beautifully. It looked as if it were happy, singing the song of splashing water, dancing around and bringing joy to the land. But Skylar couldn't think of happiness. She was stuck in the land that you find yourself when you feel guilty of someone's death.

Sometimes it doesn't matter if your stuck there because you never liked the person that had dyed. But Skylar had. She had loved her so much. She had loved her sister more than anything in the whole wide world. And she felt that it was all her doing. That she hadn't pointed out to her sister that there were some berries over on the bush then she would have never eaten the poison-is ones.

Skylar closed her eyes. It hurt too much to think about it. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes. She looked up at the setting sun. Another day gone by, she thought. Another day after her passing.

It had been the aniversery of her sister's death. It had been a year sense that day. But to Skylar it felt as though it had just happened. She remembered everything that had happened that day. As she thought about it, Skylar's mind took her into a flash back.

_"Frenla, Skylar!" called Skylar's mother. Frenla was the name of Skylar's twin sister. "Could you girls come in here?" Skylar and Frenla rushed in._

_"Yes mother," they both answered in unison._

_"Could you two go outside and collect some ever-willow rose petals?" asked their mother. "Some of the elder birds need them for seasoning."_

_"Sure," said Frenla._

_"When do they need them?" asked Skylar._

_"I want you two to come back no later them dusk, but they didn't put a deadline on the petals."_

_"Okay," said Frenla. They both leaped up into the air. They both had been taught to fly not long ago so neither of them were masters, but they could go pretty long distances._

_"Where do you think the ever-willow trees are?" Skylar asked over the wind._

_"I believe they're just outside the mountain," replied Frenla. The Nearhurst Aviary (the aviary that Skylar and a lot of other birds lived in) was hiden inside of a mountain created by an illusion. Skylar and Frenla spotted the ever-willow trees and headed down. As they neared the trees they passed a bush with bright pink berries on them. Skylar reconized them as poppy seeds. It wasn't called that because it grew from poppies, it was called that because of its color. The shade of pink looked like the shade of the Vastian Poppy._

_"Frenla, Frenla, look," said Skylar. "The berries. Let's stop, just for a little bit. I'm really hungry and they look so good,"_

_"Okay, but only for a little bit. Mother said that she wants us back by dusk." They swooped down. Skylar plucked one and popped it in her mouth. Frenla took a couple, but right as she but them in her mouth, Skylar saw a blue one. In the Nearhurst Aviary they tell you exactly which berries you can eat and which ones not to even touch. And Skylar saw a blue and deadly berry being eaten by her sister. "Wait!" shouted Skylar, but it was too late. She had already swallowed the berry. Skylar saw her deep blue start to turn a light grey. "Nooo!" Skylar caught her sister as she started to fall. "We need to get you back to the aviary." Skylar hoisted Frenla onto her back. She took to the air._

_"Whats happening?" Frenla rasped._

_"You ate a poisonus berry," said Skylar with a shaky voice._

_"But it was just one berry, it won't be that bad, will it?"_

_"I don't know. We just need to get a heeling raven." Skylar was flying as quickly as possible, but she still had just learned how to fly. "We're almost there." When they got to the aviary their parents saw them._

_"What happened?!" shreeked their mother when she saw Frenla._

_"She ate a cinlot berry." Cinlot was a type of poison-is berry. "We need to get a heeling raven! Now!" They rushed her to a heeling raven. The raven set her on a bed._

_"I'm sorry," the raven told Skylar and her parents. "But it's too late. She only has a minute left and my heeling powers will not be able reach her throat in time. I am very sorry."_

_"NO!" screamed Skylar. "This is all my fault! It's all my fault!"_

_"Skyar," rasped Frenla. All of her feathers were light grey and the tips of them were withering as though they had been burned. "This wasn't your fault."_

_"But it is. If I hadn't wanted to eat some of those berries you would have never eaten those poison-is ones."_

_"Please," Frenla grabbed Skylar's hand. "Please don't hold yourself guilty for the rest of your life."_

_"But..."_

_"Please." And those were the last words that would ever come for her lips._

_"NO!" Skylar began to cry. Her heart felt like it had fallen into a pit of fire and the flames were consuming it. Skylar's parents came over to comfort her, but they couldn't hide the tears that were in their eyes._

Skylar was pulled back to normal time. She looked back at the river. She had been holding back tears, but now they came. The tears dropped into the river and the river washed them away.

So lively.

So beautifully.

That's what Frenla had been.

Lively and beautiful.


End file.
